


Doğrudan Sesli Mesaja

by serinu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Team Dynamics, Extremis, Hurt Tony, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tony Feels, Translation, Türkçe | Turkish, Çeviri
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serinu/pseuds/serinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“YAPTIM!” çığlık attı Tony, Steve'i yarıda keserek ve ona bakmak için hızlıca dönerek. “Sizi ARADIM! HER BİRİNİZİ!”</p><p>Ya da,</p><p>Kimsenin telefonuna bakmadığı ve işlerin çığırından çıktığı zaman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doğrudan Sesli Mesaja

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Straight to Voicemail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913897) by [YouMakeMeDokiDoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMakeMeDokiDoki/pseuds/YouMakeMeDokiDoki). 



> Thank you, AbiDabiDokiDoki, for letting me share this!
> 
> I own nothing~

“Yardım istemek, bir an için bile mi, aklına gelmedi?” patladı Steve, kolları göğsünde birleşmiş, Tony'e, “Beni-hayal-kırıklığına-uğrattın-neden-burada-seninleyim” bakışını vererek. “Ya da o kadar dikkatsizsin ki istediğine ulaştığın sürece takımına ne olursa olsun mu diyorsun?”

 

Tony gerildi, dudakları çizgi haline geldi ve gözlerini takıma doğru kıstı. Ellerini sıktı ve döndü, boğazından çığlık çığlığa çıkmaya çalışan sözlere karşı dişlerini sıktı. 'Yürü gitsin, Stark. İşler daha da kötüleşmeden yürü gitsin.'

 

“Yine, sandın ki, önemli olan tek şey Tony Stark ve istediğin gerçekleştiği sürece sorun yok. Bir çağrı, Tony, Tanrı adına, çok mu zo-”

 

“YAPTIM!” çığlık attı Tony, Steve'i yarıda keserek ve ona bakmak için hızlıca dönerek. “SİZİ ARADIM! HER BİRİNİZİ!”

 

Steve, Tony'nin patlamasına şaşırmış gibiydi. Tony de şaşırırdı, eğer Steve'in ima ettiği şeylere böylesine öfkeli olmasaydı.

 

“Her birinizi aradım. Coulson'u bile aradım! Maria Lanet Olası Hill'i arayacaktım neredeyse! Onun yerine, Clint'in 'ben' zamanını böldüğüm için telefon yüzüme kapatıldı, Thor eline geçen telefonları kırmadan duramıyor, Bruce Üçüncü Dünya'yı kurtarmakla meşguldü, Natasha görevdeydi ve sen de kim bilir ne haltlar ediyordun, çünkü direk sesli mesaja geçti çağrım. O yüzden söyle bana, ben ölürken kendi lanet takımım değil de kimi arayacaktım yardın etsin diye söyleyin, çekinmeyin.”

 

“Ve sakın sizi aramadığımı söylemeye cürret edeyim demeyin çünkü hepinize sesli mesaj yoladım, kahrolasıcalar.” diye atıştı, kendisini savunmak için ağzını açan Clint'e bakarak. Zihninin JARVIS'in sistemlerine ulaşıp kayıtlara bakmasına izin verdi.

 

“Efendim, eğer izin verirseniz, yeni yeteneklerinizde henüz tamamiyle ustalaşmadığınızdan aradığınız şeyleri ben bulayım, önemli bilgileri silme ihtimaliniz var.”

 

“Ah, haklısn, affedersin J. Sesli mesajları oynatsan yeterli.”

 

“Dildiğiniz gibi.”

 

Sesi odayı doldurmadan önce hoparlörlerden bir tık sesi geldi.

 

“Hey, Kap, biliyorum biraz aniden çıkıp gittim ama bu gerçekten önemli ve- lanet olsun, lanet bacağımı kesti, iticileri sabitle JARVIS- birazcık yardıma cidden minnetkâr olurum? Müsaitsen? Beni geri ara.”

 

“Rhodey, Tatlı Ayım, hayatımın heteroseksüel aşkı! Sana incelik edip verdiğim o parlak metal takımı alıp bu tarafa doğru uçup gelsen de biraz saygınlık kazansan, hatta tüm saygınlık senin olsun, yardım etsen yeter! Ara beni!”

 

“Hey, Ajan. Coulson. Her neyse. Biraz, ah, yardıma ihtiyacım var, eğer sorun değilse? Gerçekten önemli, hayat memat meselesi, şaka değil. O yüzden. Harika olur.”

 

“Bruce! Tüm dünyayı iyileştirmeye çalışmakla meşgulsün, biliyorum ama biraz yardım harika olurdu. Hani, hemen. Hani, bir saat içinde yardım gelmezse yapamaya-”

 

“Ne, biliyor musun? Siktir git, Barton.”

 

“Bak, Tasha, görevdesin falan, biliyorum ve bu da sadece karanlıkta bir atış ama bu ulaşırsa gelip duruma bir el atar mısın? Yardım edecek birisine ihtiyacım var ve alternatifi seçmeyi cidden istemiyorum.”

 

“Steve, Tanrım, Steve yarıdım- yardıma ihtiyacım var. Lütfen aç telefonu. Aman Tanrım telefonu açmana ihtiyacım var. Lanet olsun Steveç AÇ ŞU KAHROLASI TELEFONU! TANRI AŞKINA TELEFONU AÇMANA İHTİYACIM VAR! HİSSEDEMİYORUM- Aman Tanrım... bacaklarımı hissedemiyorum, Steve. Lütfen. Lütfen aç telefonu...”

 

“Steve, seni seviyorum ve çok çok üz-”

 

Son mesaj çığlığına boğulmasıyla yarıda kesilmişti, Extremis Virüs'ü etkisini göstermiş olup DNA'sını yeniden yazıyor, dövüşten kalma yaraları sıfırlıyordu. Ondan sonra oda sessizliğe bürünmüştü, kendi çığlığı hâla kulaklarında çınlıyordu. Öylesine bir şoktu ki konuşamıyorlardı. Steve soluktu, tüm renk gitmişti yüzünden, gözleri gepgeniş ve dehşetle doluydu. Clint ona bakmamakta kararlı, yüzü herhangi bir duygudan arınmış, gözleri pencerenin dışında bir yere odaklıydı. Bruce yüzünü elleriyle kavramıştı ve kendini kontrol etme çabalarıyla titreyen vücudu gergindi. Natasha'nın dudakları bir çizgi halindeydi, elleri kucağında kenetlenmiş ve oturuşu dikti. Tony artık hangi varlık onları gözetliyorsa Thor'un burda değil de New Mexico'da oluşuna minnettardı.

 

Tony nefesini saldı ve omuzlarının düşmesine izin verdi. Tekrar konuştuğunda sesi yorgun ve neredeyse yenikti, “Sizi kan kaybederken aradım, sizi vücudumun yarısını hissedemiyorken aradım, uyanık kalmak için çabalarken aradım. Seçeneğim yoktu. Ya virüsün vücudumu ele geçirmesine izin verecektim ya da yavaşça kan kaybederken, siz çok geç olmadan cevap vereceksiniz umuduyla bekleyecektim. O yüzden orada dikilip de yardım istemediğimi söyleme, Kap, istedim. Sadece eden olmadı.”

 

Cevap veren olmayınca, odadan çıkmadan önce, omuzları yenilgi içinde çöktü.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yazın mı ne çevirdiydim, yazarından paylaşma izni geldi, ben bilgisayarı açmadım derkene anca paylaşıyorum...


End file.
